


Никто никому ничего не должен

by Alfhild



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild





	Никто никому ничего не должен

\- Внимательно вас слушаю, господин министр.  
Господин министр внутренних дел не торопился с речами. Он внимательно разглядывал своего собеседника. Да, определенное сходство есть. И если бы не генетический анализ, если бы этот молодой человек не обратился в хайнессенский медцентр за консультацией по наследственным болезням, где уже лежал его же анализ, сделанный в возрасте примерно шести лет...  
\- Скажите, пожалуйста, господин фон Берген, вы помните свое детство? Лет до шести-семи?  
\- Да, - с некоторым удивлением ответил господин фон Берген, двадцати одного года от роду, заканчивает магистратуру в университете, приемный сын Герхарда фон Бергена, инженера с Кибелы, эмигранта из Рейха в пятом поколении. - Вы вызвали меня, чтобы побеседовать о моем детстве?  
\- В некотором роде. Полгода назад вы запросили консультацию в центре генетических исследований. Аналогичный запрос в базе центра уже был, более того, там уже была ваша генкарта, только сделана она была для мальчика по имени Эрвин-Йозеф фон Голденбаум.  
\- И что же? - ни в голосе, ни в позе, ни в выражении лица Эрвина фон Бергена не было и тени страха, одно лишь любопытство.  
\- Вы знаете о том, кто вы такой на самом деле?  
\- Что значит - на самом деле?  
"Он издевается, - подумал Кесслер. - Наглец". Впрочем, ему понравилось, как ведет себя этот юноша, в его-то обстоятельствах.  
\- Вы - последний законно коронованный кайзер династии Голденбаумов.  
\- И что из этого следует?  
\- Что вы можете стать мишенью для разного рода заговорщиков.  
\- А, то есть вы полагаете, что я могу возглавить - номинально или реально - заговор, имеющий целью свергнуть с трона юного Александра-Зигфрида? - Фон Берген понизил голос так, что Кесслеру приходилось напрягать слух. - Вы считаете меня идиотом, господин Кесслер?  
Он больше не иронизировал. Он был в гневе. И говорил очень тихо и очень отчетливо, все сильнее заикаясь:  
\- Да как вы смеете тревожить отца и мать своими расспросами, повестками, требованиями? К-какого черта вам от меня нужно? Я вам н-ничего не должен! Всему вашему ебаному Рейху, старому и н-новому! оставьте м-меня в покое, н-наконец, я вам не сопливый м-мальчишка, которого одни таскали, к-как к-куклу, по всему м-миру, а другие разменяли, к-как пешку!  
Он умолк и судорожно вытер мгновенно вспотевший лоб рукавом. Кесслер налил в стакан воды, протянул ему. Молодой человек выпил залпом.  
\- П-простите, я в-всегда...  
\- Это вы меня простите. Но я должен был удостовериться в том, что вы...  
\- Н-неопасен?  
\- Да. Вы правы, господин фон Берген. Никто никому ничего больше не должен. Вас больше не потревожат.


End file.
